


Papa's Approval is Unnecessary

by Erieri4ever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Apparently Mike is pronounced Meekay, Bad Boy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren-freeform, Erwin-freeform, M/M, Parent Erwin Smith, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), huh, trans hanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erieri4ever/pseuds/Erieri4ever
Summary: As soon as the door closed Erwin opened his annoying mouth "Stay away from Eren."Levi cocked his brow."I mean it Levi, Eren will not be tainted by you.""Wow, Eren's right, you do have a parental-complex.""Stay away.""Yeah yeah whatever, can I go now?""Hands to yourself, Levi" was Erwin's last warning before he ushered Levi out the door.Levi smirked as he walked down the hall to Math. 'Oh Erwin, when have I ever listened to you?'





	1. Bad boy meets Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mecha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha/gifts).



> Okay, so for this fic I actually read the first chapter from someone else's story and it started out so well, I basically, pretty much, copy and pasted the first chapter with a few revisions. I asked their permission and they gave me the go ahead. Btw, they at Mecha on here and they have several other awesome stories, so maybe check them out and thank them for this awesome story that has so much potential.

Levi waited outside Mr Smith's (the principal of this hell they call a school, no sorry Academy, because fuck if is school wasn't pretentious enough) office.

Levi looked over to the student next to him,  _'he looks constipated'_  thought Levi.  _'I wonder how long it's been since he'd last taken a shit. Can horses even get constipated?'_  Levi's pondering of the two toned centaur was cut short by the chaste "come in" of their principal.

The two punks walked into the office like prisoners waiting for execution. Principal Brows pursed his lips, a disappointed look in his eyes. "Levi, Jean" Oh so the horsefaces name is Jean, well not like Levi cared that much to begin with. "This is the third time you two have been in my office for fighting, what do you have to say for yourselves?" What a fucking rhetorical question 'what do you have to say for yourselves?' well what do you think fuck face? Nothing I'm going to say to you will fucking help, if anything you'll twist and manipulate my words in the that perverted ass blonde head of yours.

"Well what the fuck do you think, Eyebrows?" Levi decided to voice his thought process out loud. All Levi got for an answer was a scolding look and a "language Levi" which honestly annoyed Levi more than it should have.

"I-I'm sorry sir, we didn't mean for it to happen!" two-tone sputtered unintelligibly.

Erwin gave an inaudible sigh, seemingly done with the two students in front of him. "You do realize what happens after this, right?" Jean looked terrified, Levi looked bored. "N-No sir." From the stuttering brat next to him and a exasperated eye roll from himself were Captain Americas answer. "One more fight and you two will be in for suspension." He said firmly. Sure eyebrows. Between my skill in sports and my intelligence, I'm sure you'll suspend your best student and make the school look bad. Sure.

"NO! I-I can't get suspended! My mom will kill me!" Jean suddenly shouted gripping his ridiculous haircut. "Well" Erwin gave Jean that infuriating, almost mocking, little smile "looks like a good reason to stop fighting then."

Levi sighed just wanting to go home and clean something. "What's our punishment, eyebrows?" He gave Levi that same smile. "Three hours of your service with a smile, and three weeks of detention." Levi groaned internally, fuck this, fuck all of this. "Can we go now, fuck face?"

He gave another one of those blood boiling smiles. He ignored the insult."Language Levi, and yes, Jean can go, but Levi," Erwin's gaze suddenly turned hard "I need to speak with you." Levi glared in return as he unceremoniously plopped down in one of the leather chairs.

After Jean left Erwin took off his glasses and gave Levi a long exasperated and tired stare which Levi returned with his infamous, chronic, bitch face.

After a long few minutes Erwin look away with a sigh, but his gaze quickly snapped back to Levi. ‘Oh here we go.’ thought said raven sarcastically. "Mr. Ackerman, in the past three months you have been convicted of vandalism of school property, fighting with students, disrespect of teachers and peers, truancy, smoking, and a plethora of other things, you can't do this Levi, how are you going to survive in the real world, you can't go into a job with this kind of attitude. . ."

 _'And blah blah, blah'_  thought Levi bitterly  _'damn, just shut the hell up already.'_  At this point he had engaged his selective hearing tuning out his Principal. Doing this he noticed that they were not the only occupants of the medium office space, looking over his breath caught in his throat. Sitting on top of the half bookshelf that was placed under the window was a boy around his age playing with the Newton's Cradle next to him, and Ho-ly shit that boy was hot.

He was wearing the Legion Academy's typical get-up, a white button up with a forest green sweater-vest, which featured the overlapping 'Wings of Freedom' logo, and the same green-colored pants, but somehow the kid just made it look hotter. The clothes were baggy but fitted his slender form nicely, accentuating his hips and waist, but the clothes still had that laid back, 'I didn't really try to hard', baggy look. From what he could tell by the side of his face he had boyish features, golden tanned skin, and a cute button nose to boot. He also had soft, thick, chocolatey locks that looked like they hadn't seen a brush in ages. The brat had that mixture of cute and sexy that made Levi squirm.

Levi was snapped out of his ogling when the boys head snapped up to meet his gaze and holy shit. . his eyes. The right one was a beautiful amber color _'like sunlight shining through honey'_  Levi thought wistfully and complexly out of character. The left was a fascinating blue-green color,  _'like the ocean'_  he thought in his daze. Clearly this kid had somehow broken his brain if he was thinking like a girl.

The brat smiled which when mixed with the halo-like effect from the sun made him look like an angel. "Gorgeous." Levi mumbled unconsciously, not realizing he had spoken aloud.

"What was that?" Erwin suddenly snapped. "Er . . . nothing?" was the ever so intelligent answer.

Erwin's gaze hardened. He looked from the brown haired beauty to Levi easily piecing together Levi's thought process.

"Eren?" he asked.

"Yes?" was the beautiful brats reply. 'Oh so the brats got a name, well at least I know what I should be moaning on those particularly lonely nights.' That Levi can guarantee are going to be more frequent.

"Head off to your next class for papa, ok?" ' _Wait, Papa?'_

The brat looked confusedly at his 'papa' for a moment before shrugging if off and starting to his next class.

He gave Erwin a quick hug and a wave before exiting, but not before giving an angelic smile to Levi, which made Erwin's grip around his mug tighten, and a "Oh and Erwin, your parental-complex is showing again."

Levi watched the brat leave, totally not staring at the two perfect mounds of sexy, squeezable, fleshy, goodness, also known as Eren's ass, nope, nuh-uh, not him.

As soon as the door closed Erwin opened his annoying mouth."Stay away from Eren."

Levi cocked his brow.

"I mean it Levi, Eren will not be tainted by you."

"Wow, Eren's right, you do have a parental-complex."

"Stay away."

"Yeah yeah whatever, can I go now?"

"Hands to yourself, Levi" was Erwin's last warning before he ushered Levi out the door.

Levi smirked as he walked down the hall to Math. 'Oh Erwin, when have I ever listened to you?' There was just the small problem of the brat apparently being that goddamned bastards kid. Bit Levi wasn't worried. He'd fix it. Somehow.


	2. To seduce a brat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Levi had left The Bastards office, his thoughts hadn't ended their repeating loop of beauty that was his first glimpse at Fucking gorgeous Eren. Damn, he needed to find his last name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll see what I can do for these chapters since I'm kinda juggling school, band, babysitting and 2 stories. BUT! I will prevail, never fear! Just don't expect too much from me...

When Levi had exited the stuffy office, he had gone straight to math, mostly because he didn’t want to have to worry about Eyebrows again if he learned that he had skipped class right after leaving the room. When he had arrived, it had been nearing the middle of class and only a few people had glanced up to acknowledge him. The teacher didn’t even pause his teaching, instead continuing his talk how to achieve success when trying to find the square root to a imaginary number. Levi didn’t understand or care what the hell the guy was talking about (there are fucking  _imaginary_ numbers now? Weren’t real numbers complicated enough?), but he decided to spare the guy his dramatics and sat in his seat, smirking as he realized that he didn’t have a note. If Eyebrows wanted to make a big deal out of this, he could completely blame his own highness because he forgot to write him one. Not that he would have accepted it anyway. Levi pulled out his phone and contacted his crazy acquaintance (friend), seeing if they knew the green-eyed beauty that Mr. Smith had adopted (because they definitely weren’t related. Eren was too hot for that.).

 

To:  **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_Hey. Do you know Eren?_

 

It didn’t take even 5 seconds for them to reply. Absently, Levi wondered how that was even possible since it would have taken longer than that for the text to arrive and be sent, not even counting the typing.

 

From:  **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_Leeeevvvvvvvvviiiiiiiii!!! YYYYY!!!!!!!_

 

Did she really need that many letters for not even two words?

 

To:  **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_Calm the fuck down and answer the question._

 

From: **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_:( Fine:( Give me a litl bit._

Levi sighed. He hoped no one introduced her to the upgraded version of emojis. It would be a nightmare. Levi turned his attention to the class. A few of the diligent ones were repeatedly looking up and down to make notes or do homework, looking alot like they were doing the jerky version of a nod. Most were staring off into space, giving a dazed nod every once in a while to show they were listening. Levi assumed they were slowly downloading the information into their brains to examine later. It was way too much complicated info to comprehend at the moment. He scoffed. Ah, the joy it must be to be an idiot. His phone vibrated. Even though he knew the teacher was giving him the eye, he uncaringly pulled out his phone to read the text.

 

From: **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_Lee-Lee! Hes precious! Wat doo u wnt w the cutie?_

Levi sighed exhaustively. It was tough shit trying to keep up with this goddamn idiot. A few looked dazedly his way but turned their heads back when he gave them an annoyed glare.

 

To:  **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_That doesn’t matter and your grammar is atrocious. Just answer the fucking question._

From:  **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_:`( ur so mean leeeviiiii~ :”(_

 

Levi rolled his eyes. Jeez, this brat. So what if she was older than him by 3 months, she was still an over-excited kid.

 

From:  **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_This cutie s Eren Jaeger, Ibrws adopted sun n 1 of the mst popular juniors evr! Hes in almst al sprts xspt ftball, nrml grades. Mstly A studnt n frends w the Blonde Genius n Kendo Girl!_

Levi raised an eyebrow. He had dubbed the blonde mushroom headed junior the Blonde Genius after he had seen Erwin and him talking one of the times he had gotten in trouble. Even though he was in more advanced classes, he still hadn't had any idea what they were talking about. A few chemicals had been mentioned, then some complicated math before oddly switching to some other language, some kind of Spanish/Russian mixture? Eh, he didn't give enough shits to care.

 

The Kendo Girl, on the other hand, was a near prodigy at his favorite sport. He had noticed they shared the same last name and the same resting bitch face, but he didn't judge her for it and she shared the sentiment. They got along fine, but neither of them were big talkers and they practiced more than anything else, so he couldn't tell you much about her. She also walked home, so he never saw anyone pick her up or drop her off. He thought about the two moodily. He didn't want to know more people, but he needed to talk to that hottie!

Levi knit his eyebrows together tightly, glaring up at the board hard enough to make the teacher stutter in their talk. Levi ignored them and instead folded his arms to breathe deeply out of his nose. His face relaxed to allow the ache in his forehead to fade away. He'd have to use his secret weapon. He sighed and laid his head in the desk. A few people turned toward him again when they heard the soft  _thud_ of his head hitting the wood but turned back when he shifted sideways to stare at them. Maybe he could avoid the shitty glasses and just skip Gym. He continued to ignore his buzzing phone.

 

Levi was almost positive that ever since Shitty glasses had decided he was their friend, he had morphed into a half cat, because the amount of lives he went through in a week should have killed any person. He hadn’t skipped class.

“Leeevvvii!” The high pitched screech of a she-demon reached him. Wincing as his ears were once again ripped apart from their last meeting, Levi cautiously looked up. The manic sight of a sprinting Hanji met his sight. Eyes widening, Levi dodged to the side right as she would have probably painfully injured him. Flying past, she hugged empty air as she hit the gym wall. The padding made her bounce a bit as she hit, but it still left a bit of an indent that slowly disappeared as the wall re-inflated. Levi gave a slight shudder. After the two times he hadn't known to dodge, he had immediately made it a goal to twist away. After a third attempt, he had successfully succeeded and now probably lived longer for it. He had changed into his gym clothes and had been waiting for the insane high schooler and her shy friend to join him. Moblit was Hanjis friend since middle school and was the only one who could actually be around the brunette without flinching every few seconds.

Levi quietly admired his bravery and gave a silent cheer every time he took the women on. They went to chemistry together and apparently, the teacher was too afraid of Hanji to do anything about her experimenting and technically, she wasn’t doing anything wrong, so nothing was done about it. Anyway, back to the present. At the moment, Hanji was complaining as she tried to fix her glasses as they once again had become crooked from the force of the wall. Sometimes, Levi wondered how she still had her eyes between the slamming into things and the experiments. Moblit was already nervous and fluttering around the brown-haired nut while she ranted about letting her hug him. Levi watched impassively until a certain gleam entered her eyes. Levi’s face twitched slightly.

“So.” Hanji drawled and somehow managed to catch Levi into a side hug so she could hook her arm over his neck. She had to stoop slightly to do it, but no one mentioned it. Levi flinched away, but she held him fast. “What about that text today? You’ve never mentioned the cutie before.” Levi sighed and looked up to the high-vaulted ceiling. Why him? He just saw some hottie and asked a well-informed schoolmate who, admittedly, was closer to him than most people. Most likely because, as has been repeatedly mentioned, she was insane.

“Nothing. Just saw him and wondered who he was. The Eyebrows-bastard called himself ‘Papa’ to the fucking brat.” Hanji’s eyebrows rose and Levi hoped he hadn’t made a horrible decision by telling her about the kid. Levi frowned. He had heard of people with multi-colored eyes before, but he couldn’t remember what is was called. Levi raised his head.

“Hey Hanji.” Levi interrupted whatever she was babbling about now. “What's it called when you have two different colored eyes?” Hanji stopped the word vomit for a moment to think. “Heterochromia iridum. Of course, though, there are different kinds of heterochromia. There is the partial, where only one eye has part of the color changed or where both eyes are both the same color but have strikes of different colors vividly marked through the iris. Then there's…” and off she went again. Levi listened with half an ear as he watched the coach walk in. Apparently, they would be playing flag tag. Levi groaned softly as Hanji perked up even more animatedly beside him, going silent. Flag tag and floor hockey were her two favorite gym games.

Basically, the players put on a clip-belt that came off easily when you tugged the plastic rectangles hanging from it(either blue or yellow), and various methods of capturing were used. Sometimes it was team against team, boys against girls, or everyone against everyone. Hanji was a master at this game. She was a master at twisting out of the way of attacking team mates and could dart in and out of attacks. She could play offensive and defensive at the same time. It was terrifying, and that was him talking. Hanji started thrumming. Levi cringed as Moblit stood up a little straighter. Although the guy was shy during class and life in general, when it came to sports, the guy was a monster. He was a mainly defensive player and a little hard to rile up, but ever since he had met Hanji, they had been a team, so he never had to worry about the offensive as long as Hanji didn’t get too carried away and managed to run away following some guy who thought he could escape her.

Levi generally stayed in the middle of the room and glared. Once he saw a chance, he darted forward and took care of business. But he wasn’t helpless. Because of his smaller physique, he could easily dart between bodies and had great hand-eye coordination, allowing him to grab the belt as he dodged. The groups separated into two groups. This was how it usually started. Team against team. Moblit didn’t wait to be sorted when Hanji was yellow. He just went with her and picked up a yellow. The teacher didn’t bother trying to break it up. He’d tried before and all it would get him is a glare and taunting in the form of “Hey, teacher, why don’t YOU play?” Well, ever since the one time he had, it hadn’t happened again. But everyone knew he was a sadist and enjoyed inflicting maximum discomfort, so flag-tag was a well-played game. Levi was also picked for yellow. A few of the kids protested, but quickly shut up when they looked toward the door. They grinned. Then came the beauty. Levi's eyes widened a bit. There was Eren walking into the gym. In short shorts. Did that boy shave?

“Hey coach.” The angel smiled, words flowing from lips stretched in a smile. His eyes sparkled with mischief and a few people who hadn’t noticed the god-incarnate before sure as hell noticed now. “Eren?” The tall man asked. Eren gave a five fingered wave. “Erwin said I could join for today. The injury in my legs’ healed up by now.” The coach grinned. “Okie-Dokie then! Let's get this game started. We’re playing flag tag today.” Erens smile turned from sweet and mischievous to dangerous and hyped in .5 seconds flat. Levis heart stopped. God, that look was sexy. Distantly, he heard Hanji walk up beside him. “You sure know how to pick ‘em, don’t cha munchkin?” Levi was too distracted to glare. Hanji gave a low chuckle. Well, I’m not going to approve until I’ve seen how well he plays. He may be in a ton of sports, but that doesn’t mean squat if he can’t play it right.” Eren picked up a blue belt. Hanjis chuckle raised the hairs at the back of neck.

“Ohh, this is gonna be fun.” she mumbled underneath her breath. Levi dazedly looked away. Hanji and Moblit were both analyzing the kid clipping the belt around those sharp hips. “Cmon’ Levi, snap out of it.” Mobilt muttered. Although he was shy, he was not just a good player. One of the reasons he could get along with Hanji was also a evil mastermind in his own right. He new all the elements on that periodic table thing and had the entire thing memorized, all the way down to the atomic masses thousandth decimal. He also knew most of what would happen if you mixed some of that shit together. The shyest people are also some of the scariest, in Levis opinion. Mobilt and Hanji both turned simultaneously to cross to their side of the gym. Levi snuck one last look to the hottie who was smirking at him with a slightly wrinkled nose.  _Cute._ Levi thought. He smirked in return before turning and moving to the middle of the gym where that circle thing was. Although it seemed like a cowardly position, he could see everyone from here and it gave him a chance to plan a strategy instead of running around like some kind of animal chasing down prey and being kicked in the face with hooves when they are caught in an ambush.

“Ready! Go!” The teacher did not waste time. Kids in every direction started running around, mostly trying to avoid getting caught and occasionally snagging/missing flags. It didn’t take long for kids to start shouting about ‘The Deadly Duo.’ Whenever those two played on a game that required working together, it was hard work finding a better match than what they set as a bar. The kids parted in waves as the two set their eyes on a target to find. A few kids started yelling, a couple tried to grab Hanjis flag while she was distracted, instead getting their own flags pulled as they forgot the threat beside the insane female. A few brave souls attempted to grab the flag attached to Mobilit only to have their own yanked out as him and her suddenly switched positions. For some reason, this always caught the players off guard, even though they did it almost every time. Although it was always interesting to see how the two acted and reacted, Levi still had to stay alert, so he glanced away just in time to catch a figure reaching for his flag, He dodged as the figure stumbled past, allowing him to hook a finger around the belt and tug. A few people paused to see who had fallen, giving him the chance to tug off a few more flags. Levi absently wondered where the cutie had gone. He had looked pretty confident earli…

”Holy shit!” Levi swore as he dodged sideways, making the person rushing him run past him. But instead of flailing and stumbling like a normal person, this one pivoted quickly and allowed his momentum to push him back just as fast as he had left. Levi dodged again, ducking a bit this time. He caught a grin this time. And the sparkle of two-colored eyes. Levi blinked in surprise, the only thing to show the emotion on his otherwise impassive face. He had quickly regained control after the first attack and was carefully watching then defending as the smiling assailant dove after him, time after time. Levis mouth started to creep into a smile a few swoops later. Then he stopped holding back.

He reached for the flag as he ran toward the brunet, allowing his body to be left open slightly on one side. He didn’t take the bait, instead dodging to the side to flip around Levi and try to hook his hands around the band at his back. Levi always kept his two flags on the very front of him, and on his right hip, his dominant side. The front flag kept most people away as they didn’t want to grab that area and the side flag attracted while being largely protected by his awareness of it. This kid kep both flags on the sides of him, making Levi wondering why he would put the flags in such an easy position. It didn’t take him long to figure out. Eren was excellent at dodging, somehow contorting his body into bent shapes that made even Levi impressed. Levi was flexible, yes, but how he arched his back...it could fuel someone's imagination. The dodging allowed people to fall into a false sense of ease which was quickly destroyed when he moved and instead grabbed his own attackers flags. But at the moment, nobody was messing with either of them, instead watching with rapt attention.

Hanji and her partner quickly finished off most of the stragglers until some of the more experienced players were left to chase each other around. Levi and Eren danced around each other, hardly giving a break to the other. Levi’s smile widened the tiniest bit. So, he was good was he? Levi left his circle. A few of the other's were taken by surprise when he blew past, pulling flags as he went. Levi didn’t really leave his circle very often, waiting for other's to some to him. Levi scanned the room a bit when he lost sight of the brat. He absently wondered how someone could hide in a room where there was hardly anyone there. He saw something reach toward him at the edge of his vision. He dodged just in time to see Eren laugh loudly as he ran past. Levi halted to stare at the sparkling brat as the golden sound tumbled past glistening lips that quickly dried before being licked again. Levi higher brain functions paused for a moment before regaining as one of the other players tried to take his flag, he dodged and grasped the flag as they tried to escape. The flag came unclipped, but didn’t fall.

 _Dammit_ he cursed inwardly.  _Can’t get distracted._ He looked toward the amused grin of Eren. His eyes were twinkling with multicolored hues. “Fuck it.” He muttered under his breath. He didn’t know if it would work, but he could always try. No matter if he had a alternate reason, too. He smiled a grin. The smile dropped on the stunning figure, instead the eyes widened and his mouth made a small  _oh._ A few murmurs started up, but Levi ignored them in favor of running straight at the paralyzed figure and dropping the smile while he was at it, instead narrowing his eyes, but allowing the edges of his mouth to stay slightly curled upwards. At the last moment, the boy dodged out of the way, causing Levi to miss, but he had a back up plan, of course, and Eren was still too distracted to see it coming. Instead of running past the brunet, he sidestepped in front of him, causing him to try to halt his movements, which made him pitch forward as he tried to stop his momentum. Flailing his hands forward to avoid landing on his face, the boy managed to hook his arm around the shorter high schoolers waist and fell over, taking Levi with him. The brunettes  _thump_ from hitting the floor was quieter than expected.

“Oi.” Levi said from underneath the youngers heavy body. He was going to have a problem soon if the fucking brat  _didn’t get off of him._ “Oh! Sorry Sorry!” Levi waved him off, inwardly grinning at the kids blushing face. “Here.” He said instead, giving the brat his own flag. “Huh?” Was the intelligent reply that came from him. “I got your flag.” Levi pointed out. The big eyes on the shaggy-haired male were confused. He looked at his waist. His belt was gone. He smiled. “Ah. Good job.” Levi raised an eyebrow, but still gave a slight nod of his head.

“You too.” Still smiling, the kid turned and went to his groaning teammates. While Levi had been busy, Mobilt had been tackled to the ground and been defeated while Hanji had managed to narrow down the other team to one, who she was currently chasing. Fear made her fast and a panicked noise was streaming continuously from her mouth. Levi sighed, mouth dropping back into an impassive line and moved into a position where Hanji would definitely maneuver the girl. Not 30 seconds later had Levi pulling the flag from her waist and the yellow team winning. This game had lasted longer than usual, but they still had time for half a game, so the coach had them play “Death Match” which was just everyone against everyone. Levi kept to his circle as Hanji and Moblit once again teamed up. No matter what it was, those two stuck together. Even if they were sometimes on separate teams, on the rare occasion it happened.

One teammate usually ended up being sacrificed to switch with one of the two. Factions and truces were quickly made during the game, sometimes being betrayed while others kept the short promises. This time, Eren went after the D.D. He somehow managed to trick Hanji into running almost headlong into him, dodging at the last second(cause like hell Hanji would slow down) to grab her flag, barely managing to move in time to avoid Mobilts snatching hands. They never got to see if it would have ended with Eren against Levi because at that moment, the coach called for them to go get dressed, just enough time to get dressed and have a  _very_ quick scrub down if you were fast enough to get to class. Levi hurried so he could get to the showers. He had actually managed to work up a sweat this time around. He quickly headed to the showers ahead of everyone else and got his hand soap from his locker. In two minutes he had stripped down, washed his body, rinsed it off again, and was reaching for a towel.

He dried off quickly and wrapped the slightly damp sheet around his waist so he could get dressed. He kept a pair of underwear in his locker for just this purpose and quickly slid them on without letting the towel drop. He had on his pant moments later, simple black jeans just tight enough to show his form but loose enough to put on easily. He towel dried his hair and ignored the eyes that occasionally looked up at him as he paused to put on a new shirt. A quick comb later and he was nearly don. He picked up his shirt and put it on, right as the bell rang. Most of the boys left, but Levi stayed a moment longer to put on a pair of socks and his other pair of shoes. Like hell he’d wear the same shoes from gym as he did around everywhere else. That was disgusting. He looked up. Eren was just leaving and a few of the other boys also found a reason to be leaving right that second. Levi wasn’t worried. The bell had a four minute break and his next class was his last one.

 

“Levi.” The deep baritone of the voice that Levi heard was not comforting. Levi stared up expressionless at the blonde in front of him. “Eyebrows.” He greeted eloquently. Other than the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth, Erwin continued to stare at the black haired high schooler. “I need to talk to you.” Levi sighed. He hadn’t even done anything this time! He looked up, annoyed, at the taller.

“What do you need Eyebrows? I’m in class and I haven’t done anything wrong.” Erwin's lips tightened. “Hall.” Levi rolled his eyes, but obeyed. He didn’t have this class with anyone he particularly liked and it was easy enough class, especially because it was mostly just English. All he needed was to look over the assignment online and he’d be good. “I heard you were tackling people during Gym today.” The blonde waited for a response. Levi stared over his shoulder somewhere. Eyebrows and probably overheard some group of kids talking about it and decided to investigate. Then when he found out it was his ‘son’, it probably hadn’t helped matters.

“It's against school policy to hurt others unless in a sport where it is impossible to obtain at least some injuries.” Levis right eyebrow raised itself as his eyes refocused on the blue eyes above him. “You think that I ran into him on purpose?” He asked. One of Erwin's magnificent eyebrows raised itself to match Levis. “Did you?” Levi rolled his eyes again. This was ridiculous. “You think I ran into some kid on purpose...why?” Erwin grunted and continued to watch him. Levi sighed and looked toward the ceiling. This was more than ridiculous. ‘I did not run into him on purpose,” He stated truthfully.

“He had the complete option of moving out of the way.” He added, smirking as he looked into baby blue eyes. Those eyes lit on fire in their anger. Levi only rolled his eyes again as he walked past the principal to go back to class. When the eyes in the class swung to him, he only blinked in boredom to show his annoyance before raising an eyebrow to the teacher who had managed to catch a glimpse of Mr.Smith before the door closed shut behind him. The teacher nodded before gesturing to the seats and continued teaching. Fuck, these people were way too obsessed with being to class. At least it wasn’t his fault these times around.

 

When Levi finally saw Hanji again, it was after school had ended and had her talking to him while they walked to his kendo class. At this point, there really was no need for him to go anymore, but he liked to stay in shape and the motivation was so much easier to create when there were other people around to exercise with, not that he would ever say that out loud. Plus maybe he could talk to Kendo Girl and get some information about Eren Jaeger. When he got to the gate that led to the doors, Hanji left him  to walk to her own house, calling out that she’d text him. He had no doubt that the minute she arrived at her house, she would either try to text or call him, no matter if he was busy or not. She would get her answer when he doesn’t reply. He hefted up his back further u phis back and headed to the doors. The minute he walked in, he froze. He was fucking _here._ Blinking in surprise, Levi finished walking inside and spotted the raven-haired girl he had originally come to interrogate. He dropped his bag on the bench next to her. She barely glanced away from the junior long enough to catch a glimpse of whoever had interrupted her staring. He had no doubt it was enough.

"He going to start coming here now?” He asked. Levi wasn’t the greatest conversationalist, his blunt nature making talking difficult, but Kendo Girl knew him enough he wasn’t trying to be rude by acting the way he did. She inclined her head. Levi rose an eyebrow. Man, he was doing that a lot lately. ‘You teaching him too?” He asked, not sure if he actually expected an answer. She looked at him, surprised for a moment, before turning back to where the tall male was practicing. He wasn’t very good.The girl inclined her head. Levi nodded to say he understood before standing and stretching.

“Wanna practice?” The ravenette looked up at him, surprised again, but nodded after a moment's hesitation and a quick glance at the sweating male on the kendo floor. Levi nodded to himself, before walking to the boys locker room to change for the third time that day. When he returned, the girl was stretching and giving a few swings of her kendo sword. Her and Levi where the two best on the teacher's class and sometimes sparred for demonstrations. They did it willingly as the class was mostly free and they had had a good teacher. Giving a few test swings of his own, Levi stepped onto the mat. Bowing to each other, they got into position then waited a beat. Two. Three. Then they moved. The swords came down in graceful arcs even though they were heavy and the footwork was precise and practiced. They were too preoccupied to notice that at least half of the rooms occupants had stopped to watch the magnificent display. They had practiced together so many times before that they knew each other's moves almost like their own and therefore always made impact.

It didn’t matter if they tried to change up their routine because they knew each other's tells so well, even if they trained over and over to get rid of them. There was always an echo of a hint of what they would do next. When they had fought against the teacher when they had been two years younger, they had almost beat him, and the older man had moved with a fluidity of that that only came with age. They had been determined to be the best and they had so far managed to meet that goal. As it was, their came still ended in a tie when the swords got to heavy to lift after they had been going on for who-knew how long. Someone started clapping and the rest followed, a few even whistling. Most of time, there weren’t as many people as there were today, so they didn’t have to worry about this. They still acted gracious about it, although Levi came off as more disgruntled and bored than anything else. It was an odd mixture to half when it showed up in your body language. Levi and the girl broke apart from a quick hand clasp to get into a shower to clean off the work of the spar. When they exited, the lessons for the other's was almost over and instead of leaving right away, Levi decided now would be a good time to ask about the brunette.

“Levi.” He greeted. He didn’t know if she remembered his name, but by giving his, he was asking for hers, but based on her slightly grateful smile, she hadn’t remembered. “Mikasa. Good practice today.” Levi nodded and inclined his head toward her to imply the same. “Did you need something?” She always did get straight to the point with him. It was one of the things he enjoyed about her. “Yes, actually.” Mikasa seemed slightly surprised to hear his voice. She rose an eyebrow so close to his own. “Yeah?” He nodded.

“I was wondering if you could tell me about Eren Jaeger.” He said, tilting his head toward the brunette still hard at work at the side of the room with the other beginners his age. There were only a few. Levi noticed that Horse-Face was one of them. Levi snorted quietly to himself. The kid obviously didn’t care about what he was doing, his arms were limp and he moved through the exercises sluggishly. He looked back to Mikasa. She had stiffened at the name and had compressed her lips to a fine line. “What did you want to know?” Levi knew that at this moment he could easily both break any trust she had for him and not get any information. Hell, he could probably even end up distancing himself from where he wanted to be. He chose his words carefully. “Just what he likes. His attitude toward people. If he gets along with that asshole horse-face.” Mikasa gave a small smile at the last part before her eyes turned serious as she thought over his question. It was a couple minutes before she finally answered. “You know, it's actually funny that you call Jean that. Eren says the same thing.” Levi looked down at her face, slightly exasperated. “How is that odd? It's obvious! Look at his long face!” He insisted, gesturing with his chin to the slouching figure. Mikasa quietly laughed, then shook herself.

“Eren is...a very determined person. He likes to know what people are really thinking and can’t stand entitled assholes. He likes things to be in there place, even if that place doesn’t make very much sense or if it's a mess to look at as long as it gets put back to where it had been gotten.” Levi felt a little happier knowing this, although the ‘mess’ part was a little annoying. “He can’t cook worth a shit and I’m pretty sure that if you asked him to make something he’d end up burning anything he makes to a cinder, even if it's not necessarily possible. He once froze Jello. It might have been a good idea, except the bowl was glass and he left it for two days. When we finally opened the freezer, it had basically been welded shut with frozen jello and glass was everywhere because the glass exploded.” Mikasa laughed quietly to herself at the memory. Levi gave his own small smile at the thought and slid to the side to sit on the edge of the bench so he could straddle it.

“He can sketch but sucks at painting and he's really good at sports, which I’m sure you’ve guessed from Gym.” Levi gave a small nod. She nodded as well when she saw. She seemed satisfied. This was where she hesitated. “Eren...Eren has lived with Mr. Smith, the principal, since he was 2 years old.” Levi nodded and grimaced. “Yes, I had the unfortunate un-pleasure of seeing Eyebrows’ ‘parental-complex.’” He wrinkled his nose and used finger quotes to show his displeasure. Mikasa gave a small smile at him, slight gratitude in her eyes. Levi gave a small nod in return and rose.

“Well, I hope to meet him more personally tomorrow. Or the Blonde coconut who reminds me disturbingly of Eyebrows. I’m worried about the Geniuses eyebrows. I think the ones on the principal are colonizing.” he deadpanned. Most people wouldn’t have understood his humor, but Mikasa only shook her head slightly and allowed her smile to widen a bit. “Bye, Levi.” He nodded to her and grabbed his bag. Throwing one last glance at the now resting brunet, he pulled out his phone as he walked out the door.

 

 _10 missed texts from_   **Insane Shitty Goggles**

 

_5 min.ago_

From: **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_Lllllleeevvviiiiii!!!!!!!! Answerrrrrrrr!!!!!!_

**_  
_ **


	3. When talking to crazy persons, beware.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi knew there would be repercussions from smiling, he just wasn't sure whether it was worth it or not. He was leaning more toward the latter at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not posting sooner, but here you go!

Levi didn't answer the texts right away, instead deciding to read through them now while he was walking home.  He could worry about the inevitable headache after dinner.

From: **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_Hey Levi_

From: **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_R u gonna ansr_

From: **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_Leeevviiiiiiiiiiiii_

From: **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_Y wnt u ansr_

“From: **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_I'm on t bus n mo isnt tkn 2 me_

From: **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_Cm on  Ansrrrrrr_

From: **Insane Shitty Goggles**

 _Wiat_ _R u @ prcts?_

From: **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_Woops Txt me wen u gt hm_

From: **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_I no ur off prcts now, cm on_

He sighed. He bet she knew his schedule before he did, too. He looked up. His house was coming up on the next turn. He breathed in the slightly autumn-nipped air. Not yet cold enough to wear a jacket, but getting there. There might be frost in the morning. The homeless shelter would fill a bit more now, and community service was going to be a bitch to do. He sighed again. Winter. He grimaced and jogged the last bit to the sprawling porch, the wood stained red and not weathered enough to peel yet. Levi had made sure of that.

"I'm back." He called quietly to the barren house after he had unlocked the door. He stepped quietly into the entryway. Hanging his coat and bag up, he walked lightly into the living room. Music still quietly played on the station he had left it at last. He looked up the shadowed stairs. Taking in a deep breath, he placed his hand on the hickory-colored railing and ascended the shallow steps. Every step felt like how it had this morning before he left for school. Like they had the day before when he had come back from school, and the times before that ever since she had gotten back. He had reached the landing. Rearranging his face, he opened the door quietly and stepped inside. Beep Beep. He walked on carpeted floor toward the white figure on the bed. Beep Beep. Stepping carefully around machines letting him know how useless he was, he stepped up to the sleeping figure. Beep Beep. His eyes were dry. He reached a hand down to the woman's face.

"Bonjour, maman." He whispered. "J'ai eu des problèmes aujourd'hui. C'était la faute du cheval, bien que. Enfoiré. Ah." Levis eyebrows flared up. "Pardon." He smiled sadly. "Suis tenu de rester après l'école après aujourd'hui. Je serai en bas."

(Hello, mom./ I had a problem today. It was the horses fault though. Fucker. /Sorry./ I'll have to stay after school after today. I'll be downstairs.)

Kissing an unwrinkled brow, Levi left his sleeping mother and went to his room. He surveyed the room a bit, for no other reason other than to pull himself together, then he grabbed his laptop and microphone and quietly closed his door to head back down the stairs. He entered the kitchen, grabbing a white and grey apron that was hanging on the arch and tying it on while he walked in. Sitting on a stool at the bar counter, he opened his laptop and typed in the password. goawayfucker. Not very inventive, he knew, but effective. Levi guessed he could always type in something like 'butterflies' and no one would ever guess, but on the off chance they did, he was not going to risk everyone staring at him. Too much attention was annoying. Logging onto language sight, he typed in **German** and clicked Yes when it asked him if he was Levi Ackerman. He pressed on a button on his microphone to turn it on. It beeped to let him know it was connected. Standing up, he walked to the cupboard and grabbed one of the recipe binders. Turning to a page that stood out a little farther from the rest of the pages labeled 'Puree' and skimming through a few of the recipes. Finding one labeled 'Chinese', he unlocked the clamps and stood up. As he started grabbing ingredients, he started talking to his computer as the lesson started.

"Hallo Levi Ackerman. Heute werden wir an den Eigennamen von Objekten arbeiten. Chair." Levi, as told when he first started, repeated.

"Chair." His voice seemed to echo in the empty kitchen as he got out a food processor.

"Stuhl."

"Stuhl."

"Er saß auf dem Stuhl."

"Er saß auf dem Stuhl."

"Translate."  

"He sat in the chair."

"Correct." The computer gave a few second jingle to his success before continuing onto the next word. As he went about preparing the meal, the computer went on talking to him, teaching him a language he was sure he would never learn. He continued to do it anyway. When he needed to start the food processor, he paused the lesson with a word, started up the machine, and after 15 seconds of a annoying buzzing, he stopped the grinder to start up the lesson again. As he finished with the meal, his learning for that day finally ended with him repeating all the new foreign words he had learned and their English meanings, which he later repeated in french, to refresh his memory from a lesson long past accomplished. Finished with the recipe, he poured it into a ceramic cup and set it into the toaster oven to heat. Half an hour. It was only 6:30. He sighed.

Might as well prepare himself for the Call of Death to assault his ears now. Turning his volume down to the second to last bar, he dialed Hanji and held the phone about a foot from his ear. With his other, unoccupied hand, he set about laying out his homework and other work to finish. He wrinkled his nose. He wasn’t exactly _required_ to do it, but he always used the extra credit and he needed the bonus points to get into college. Besides, the teachers didn’t exactly like him very much. Except the gym teacher. As previously stated, that guy was a sadist. And probably at least half as crazy as Hanji, which was saying a lot. He wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to go to the army before college or if he should jump straight into what he wanted to major in- psychiatry. He had good enough grades to get into most anything, and he knew his not-so-good deeds stayed off the record, so he didn’t need to worry about that.

(Hello Levi Ackerman. Today we will work on the proper names of objects.)

If the old fucker in the office would just leave him alone it would all be fine. Screw him and his “That would be favoritism Levi” speech.  He didn’t social projects anyway so it looked good on an application and he had Hanji to help if he ever needed it for whatever reason, and his language skills were surprisingly eloquent when he bothered, but only his mother really knew that. The small oven beeped. He realized that Hanji hadn’t answered, _probably busy with one of her experiments_. He thought. Figuring she would call him back, he shrugged and turned off his phone, setting it down so he could take the cup out. He slowly relaxed as the warmth through the mug seeped through  the mitt into his hand and he realized he wouldn’t have to hear that freakily loud voice assault his ears. Setting the mug down on the table near one of his books, he picked up his phone again, the case feeling freezing nest to his mug-warmed fingers. He decided he send a text so he wouldn’t get interupted while he was talking.

To: **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_I don’t know what the fuck you’re doing and I’m pretty sure I don’t want to know, but I’m going to be busy for about half an hour don’t worry about texting me before then, I won’t answer._

Pressing Send, he muted his phone and picked up the mug again, fixing a pencil that had been bumped from its position by a paper and picking up a spoon from one of the drawers before heading upstairs. He’d eat later. As his feet left smudges in the still fresh-looking carpet(hed vacuumed this morning after maman had decided to do some work on her computer. He’d left a couple pills for her inevitable headache.), he dipped the spoon tip into the cayenne colored liquid and let a drop drip onto his tongue. Shivering as the taste hit his mouth, he squinted and stuck out his tongue in disgust as the sweet-and-sour flavor overwhelmed his mouth.  He knew that maman loved this recipe, but _really?_ He pulled a stick of candy from his pocket, a French treat called Daim, to chew on.

He ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth in order to more fully get rid of the taste. God, that tasted awful. But at least it wasn’t too hot. He paused in front of the door just as he had the time before. _Beep Beep._ Ignore. Ignore. He walked closer to the machine-shrouded figure. Wires dangled in graceful lines from box to glowing box, stringing together in an intricate yet orderly manner. All the screens faced the grey-shaded bed. She insisted on looking her fate straight in the eyes, as though she could stare it down with her will power alone. Once, he had caught her giggling at them. His stomach had dropped as he had gently shook her shoulder.

“Maman?” He had asked, worried, unable to keep the pain from his voice and fear in his eyes. She had turned to him, her eyes bright like the times they had been when he had made her a present from hard work instead of using money.

“Ah! Mon Garçon! Où est ton père? Nous avons quelque chose à te dire!” His face had crumpled as he heard her.

“Si vu ple, Maman. Va te coucher.” She had looked confused, but still smiled at him and telling him again to go get his father. He had left her murmuring with a smile and him with an ache in his stomach. It hadn’t happened again.

(Ah! My boy! Where is your father? We have something to tell you!/ please, mom. Go to sleep.)

He walked closer to the unimposing figure. The blanket moved shallowly up and down.                                            “temps de manger, mere.” he called out softly to the pale visage once he had reached the foot of the bed. Eyes almost the exact shade of his own opened to look right at him.

“Bonjour, mon cher. En anglais, oui?” Levi smiled weakly.

“Sure. Maman.” His mother smiled back.

"Last I remember, you were learning German, oui?” It would be one of those days, then? Yes. Levi’s smile became a little stronger.

“Oui.” He confirmed.

“How’s that coming along?” She asked, her voice soft and musical as her accent showed its influence. She accepted the cup he held out to her once he reached her side. 

"Swimmingly.” He replied, smirking. It was always best to be his usual self around his Mother when she was herself. Just because she was confined to bed doesn’t mean she couldn’t grab his ear like she had when he was younger. “I’ve now learned most verbs and nouns, although I’ve just now started on furniture. I’ll be learning mannerisms and swear words next week.” The dark haired lady in front of him rolled her eyes and took a small drink of her cup.

“Of course you will, you are my son.” Levi’s lips gave a small upturn on the ends. He knew his mother wouldn’t chew him out. It’s one of the reasons he could always tell his mother anything. And her, him. “How was school?” His face twitched. His mother had taken a drink right after she asked, but she still caught the small spasm based around his eyes and mouth. She immediately lowered her cup. Her mouth was ringed with red and she absentmindedly grabbed a napkin from her bedside table to wipe it off. “Oh? Tell me all about it.” she said, giving him a look. No use now, she’d just bother him until he told her. ( hello, dear. In English, yes?)

“Schulleiter gib mir trouble.” His mothers eyes sharpened.

(directly translates into-Principal give me trouble-he doesn't know all German just yet)

“None of that now. Tell me in a way I’ll understand. I heard the word trouble in there!” Levi smirked, but switched from his newly acquired German to English.

“The principal got me in trouble.” She looked at him sarcastically.

“Did he now. It wasn’t, say, any of your fault, I suppose.”

“Nope, I am completely innocent.” He looked at her, his eyes wide and face smooth, looking almost offended that she would suggest such a thing. She laughed, then coughed a little bit before taking a sip of her drink. Sighing she looked at him again.

“What will the punishment be this time?” He shrugged.

“Community service.” She smiled again.

"Nothing like helping nature, oui?” She laughed again. She sighed deeply once she had finished. “I suppose I’ll get more sleep now, see if I can actually get out of bed.” She smiled gently at him as he tried to hide his sad look. “Ah, Mon cher, I know.” She said softly, then briskly continued. “I can tell that's not all of it, so tell me the rest.” Levi couldn’t help the slightly dazed look on his face as he thought back to that well drawn figure. The sipping lady on the bed looked pleasantly surprised.

“I met an angel today.” he said. A subconscious layer in his mind told him he sounded completely ridiculous. The rest of him barely noticed. His mother had the beginnings of a grin on her face.

“Oh? How so?” Levi gestured toward his face as he talked. “He had one glowing gold eye and one sea green one and his hair was about this long and it was chocolate colored and he’s taller than me by about 10 cm which is absolutely shitty but it's okay cause that ass could probably make up for just about anything…” His mother made a ‘calm down’ motion with her hands as she laughed, the cup sloshing gently.

“Hey, Hey, don’t let your mouth run away!” she chided gently. Levi’s pale face flushed slightly. She smiled at him. So why don’t you go catch that ass?” She knew her son and he wouldn’t just let someone who made him talk like that just walk away. In less, of course, they were already dating. Her petit souris (little mouse) was good at things like that and had pretty much no sense of ‘you shouldn’t do that’ when it came to social norms. Things like; “Why not ask that one chic if she likes sex?” and “Yes, you do have a fine looking ass.” And on one memorable occasion when he had broken up with his last girlfriend and she had asked him why, the conversation had went as follows-

“You’re breaking up with me?!”

Yes.”

Why?!

“Cause you whine all the time and nag at me. It's annoying.”

“I do not! I try to talk to you like I’m sure every girl before me has tried to do.”

“You nag.”

“Uuuugh! I do not! Whatever, your annoying anyway!X But don’t ever expect to have another girlfriend!”

“Okay.”

“You can’t go without dating! It's how you are!”

“Probably.”

At this point she had looked a little confused. “But I’ll make it so you can’t date any girls?”

A shrug. “Guess I’ll have to date boys then.”- At that point, Levi had left the nagging bitch and walked home, telling his mother the story to hear her laugh. He’d never dated another girl. And he was more serious with his male relationships. He said they made more sense. His mother told him it was only because he was so straightforward. Anyway, she had resigned herself to having no biological children unless science got onto it and made it possible. Or if he had a surrogate child. Which she also doubted. But anyway, she still loved him and that's how it was going to stay. So here they were, them finishing their talk about fine as boys and her telling him it didn't matter if he was the principal's son, go get him petit tigre! She had laid down, exhausted from their talk, and smiled at her sons retreating back, just seeing his parting smile before her eyes closed.

Levi closed the door behind his back. It had been a good die. He allowed his smile to die a little as he walked down the stairs. She wasn’t any better. She probably wouldn’t ever get any better, but for some reason, he kept hoping. He stopped by the sink and took care of the cup that now only held the residue of liquid. He smiled sadly at it. She had drank all of it this time. He turned to the table and started on his homework. He looked at his phone before he started and realized he had no texts. Finally, the shitty glasses had listened to him for once. He sent a quick text before starting ion his homework.

To: **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_What the fuck do you want._

Satisfied, he first started on his math homework. He was just in the middle of an essay for English about some shitty ass Shakespearean play when the crazy lady finally texted him back.

From: **Insane Shitty Goggles**

_Leviiiii! Ur finly dun talking!_

Levi rolled his eyes and decided to save his English for later. He’d finish it early then turn it in last minute. He packed it all away before deciding to call the woman. It didn’t even take three rings.  “LLLeeeeeeeevvvvvvviiiiiiii! You finally called! What has taken you so long Mister! I’ve waited an eternity!” Levi rolled his eyes. Hanji and her dramatics.

“Oi, shitty glasses, I was busy, unlike a certain someone.”

I have no idea what your talking about.” She replied. Levi gave a very audible sighed. He could hear a cackle from the other end of the line. "Anyway, to the most important thing at hand. I heard someone asking about a certain junior this afternoon! And the principals adopted son to boot! Not that a little thing like that would stop you, of course." 

"Of course." He repeated dryly. He could feel her grin through the phone. 

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Levi actually paused a moment to think about it.

"I already talked to Mikasa. Just the Blonde Genius to go."

"What! You actually know her name? Levi! I'm impressed! Wait, you said you already talked to her? Does that mean you pissed her off? Awwww, Leeeviiiii, don't tell me you already pissed her off already! This does NOT make a good impression on the in-laws!" Levi scoffed. 

"In-laws? Really? And no, I didn't piss her off. Shes actually an okay person." He heard the shitty Goggles' over-exaggerated gasp through the phone. He rolled his eyes. "Is it really that hard to believe I can connect with someone?" He asked, sarcastic. He knew he wasn't the greatest person to get along with. She chuckled. She knew him well enough to know when he was being rhetorical. 

"Why Levi! Your just the most easiest person to get along with ever!" She gushed. He snorted through his nose. Hanji giggled. "That's one way to attract him." Levi sighed. He was going to have to kick her ass again once he saw her. "Still," she continued,"are you gonna ask 'im out or sit an' watch?" Levi's smile was cunning and his voice sly when he answered. 

"Oh, I'm gonna ask him out, but I'm going to need your help." He just knew he was going to regret this, one way or another. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I don't know French. This is translated on google translate. Thank god for google translate.Also, this was supposed to be a humorous chapter, but instead it dived straight into the biggest angst pool you've ever witnessed. Sorry, not sorry.


	4. When Making a Plan, First step is Anything goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't necessarily have too vital pieces of information (I'm not sure how, it was at least 10 pg.s long) more of a filler chapter than anything else, but next chapter is when all the fun happens!  
> ...  
> Whenever that maybe.  
> ...  
> I'm sorry.

He would need to talk to the Blondie first, start out small. Then he would talk to Mikasa again, try to not appear like a complete asshole. Then Hanji would come in. She was stubborn as all shit, so she could easily integrate herself into any group of friends, it was just that she didn't usually bother. From there she could get information about what the junior liked and what he planned to do after high school. When Moblit had mentioned how he was making the plan a lot more complicated than it had to be, Hanji had gasped dramatically and declared that no plan was too dramatic for the love of Levis life. Levi had rolled his eyes and let her argue with her boyfriend on the screen, her eyes slightly canted to the right where his face sat, glowing. He had stayed at home and decided it would be better to Skype with his computer than texting, calling, or going to either of their houses. He tapped his lip with a pencil as he thought. He really needed at least the kids schedule, never mind his interests. He at least knew they had the same gym class and Hanji had told him that he was in most of the sports the school offered anyway. He picked up his phone and scrolled through the texts Hanji had sent him about the gold-and-green eyed angel. It wasn't very much info, to be honest. Even he didn't know all the sports in the school. 

"Hey, Shitty-glasses. Which sports exactly does the brat play?" Hanji stopped arguing with Moblit to contemplate his question. Looking towards the ceiling, she spoke. 

"Well, he swims and plays soccer when the season comes around. He's tall enough to be a useful player when playing basketball and he recently joined your Kendo class, as I'm sure your aware." Levi gave a small nod in acknowledgement as she paused for his response. Nodding, she continued.

 "Track is another one, but he probably won't be doing many others as I heard he wants to focus more on his studies this year. I also heard he was in the debate club a couple times ever since junior high and that he wasn't the greatest, but for the most part he can hold his own. Hes a sucky writer apparently, but his poetry's passable and a master at art." Levi stared at the thoughtful look on his classmates face. "How in the hell do you know all that?" he asked in disbelief. Hanji raised her eyebrows. "What? If you don't think I have a folder of every kid in every class in junior and senior high school until the day we graduate and then some, then you are sadly mistaken. Plus," at this she gave a sly grin, "do you have any idea how many favors people owe me? I'll give a hint. I've been keeping track of everyone in our school since elementary." Levi suddenly wondered why the maniacal girl on his computer screen had decided to become friends with him. Hanji laughed at the suspicious glare he was giving her. "Awww! Don't worry Levi! You're just interesting, that's all!"  _And_   _that'_ _s_   _one of the things I'm worried about._ Levi thought warily.  He shook him head. There was nothing he could do about it, so he might as well think about it later. 

They talked a little more before Levi decided that the Plan wasn't going to get any better with more planning and signed off. After staring at the his desktop (the order of which he needed to clean the house) for a little longer until the screensaver came up, he thought of the next day. He had all his homework done for the rest of the week and he figured he could talk to Mikasa again after school. Then there was the Blondie. He evidently also had computers with him and Levi figured he could use that time to talk to the yellow-haired genius. It had surprised him when he had learned that 'Armin' was actually in their grade. He had become friends with Eren when he had caught high schoolers picking on him when their grade was still in middle school. They became quick friends and always managed to find time to spend together even if they were a grade apart. He was also taking college classes even if he was still in his high school years. He and Levi both took the same computer class, but that was more on Levi as he was excellent at the robotics part of it. Armin was better at the programming part, but they were basically on the same level otherwise. They didn't really interact, but Levi would sometimes talk to the shy blonde for an intelligent conversation without all the insane giggles. 

Organizing his books for the next day, he showered and brushed his teeth before putting on a pair of warm pajama bottoms and laying down on his back beneath the covers. Closing his eyes, he thought about the bright gaze of Jaegers eyes and mischievous smile and went to sleep. 

* * *

Hanji logged off her Skype account, smiling. It had been awhile since Levi had shown any real interest in anybody since his last serious break-up. He still refused to tell her or Moblit what it had been about. Only that the other man hadn't cared enough about Levis personal life and if he didn't take it seriously enough he could fuck the hell off. Needless to say, the man had been thoroughly terrified after her and her boyfriend had found him. She'd also gotten another favor out of it, yay! But anyway, she wasn't sure she liked this new infatuation. Levi had always been a sucker for looks, the dark-haired, bright-eyed kind and usually after he talked to them for a bit he thought about it a bit before actually taking an action. But this time... This time he had already made a plan to get the kid to date him and had a slightly obsessive catch on him. It was Levis nature to obsess over things that caught his attention, but normally it wasn't this bad. She hoped that once he got over the novelty of Erens heterochromia that he would take it a bit slower and think about what he was doing.

She glanced at her alarm clock. Almost 10:30. She ought to be heading to bed soon. Suddenly, she heard a small rapping noise at her window. Grinning, she bounced over to her window and opened the pane. She lived in a one story house (unless you counted the basement) and her dad probably wouldn't appreciate being woken up at this time of night as he went to bed early and woke up the same, too. So every once in a while, her honey-bunches would go to her window and rap on the glass until she let let him in. After the light haired man was standing upright in her whiteboard covered room, she hugged him and started undressing him. When she finally had him sit down on her bed so she could take off his jeans, he sat down silently, just as he always did. She threw them in a corner and disappeared into her walk-in closet so she could grab him a pair of sweatpants on one of the shelves. It had been awhile since he had been over to sleep, but she still had a few of his clothes here. Grabbing a pair of bright red sweatpants she had bought him once, she headed back into the main room. Moblit was patiently sitting on the edge of the bed, face serene with closed eyes and his hands clasped together in front of him. Hanji gave a fond smile at the sight and Moblit opened his eyes. 

Kneeling in front of him, Hanji slid the legs of the pants onto his feet and up his calves, past his knees and around his thighs. Pushing the ankles of the pajamas over his heel, she gestured for him to stand up properly. He did and she slid the waistband over his hips. Standing up all the way now, she kissed him gently and wrapped her arms up his back, placing her wrists on top of his shoulders. He retaliated by hugging her close to him with his hands clasped into each other and laying his head on her shoulder. Hanji smiled and petted his head, cooing as she did. Giving a brief, tighter grip, she released him and went back to her closet to get changed herself. She figured she could take a shower tomorrow morning before school. She walked back into her room to the sight of her Mo sitting underneath the blankets with his laced fingers laying on his lap and his head resting against the headboard with his eyes closed. Writing a mental note to remove the headboard, she turned off the light and snuggled underneath the blanket. Moblit slid down so he spooned her against himself and laid his forehead against the back of her head. Undoubtedly, he would end up the little spoon, but it was for when they went to bed. Smiling, Hanji closed her eyes and contemplated the plan for tomorrow. She nodded off to the hope that maybe she could get to know this Arlert kid better. He owed her a favor. 

~~~~~~

 

 Erens day started like it usually did. He got up on the first blare of the alarm clock, washed his face and got dressed, picking a clean shirt from off his dresser at random and throwing it on. Blue jeans followed, along with a black cuff that laced around his wrist. He smiled at it gently as he tied up his sneakers. Grabbing his wallet from his bed-stand, he headed downstairs to eat breakfast. As per usual, Erwin was at his normal sea tat the circular table of 3 and had his usual cup of coffee, going over the days itinerary on a tablet with a plate of  waffles in front of him. Eren wrinkled his nose at the plate and headed over to the dry goods-shelf to grab some cereal. Erwin refused to have anything overly sweet in the house, so Eren was left to only a few basic choices. "Corn flakes it is." he mumbled under his breath, grabbing the box and heading to the cupboard to get a bowl. When he sat down with his cereal and started eating, scrolling through his phone to see if he had any new messages and check into most of his social media apps. Finishing that, he looked up to Erwin and started their early morning conversation. 

"So, what are we doing today." Erwin looked up and smiled. From there, the conversation followed as normal, that is, until they reached the car. After Eren had strapped himself in and checked to see if he had everything in his bag, Erwin stepped in and turned on the car. "So, Eren, do you remember that delinquent in my office yesterday?" Eren smiled, amused. He willed the blush he could feel rising up to his face to go away. "Yes." He said simply, still smirking as his "papa's" face turned slightly dark at Levis mention. "Could you please be more careful around him? He's not the good-guy type, Eren, and I don't want you to get hurt." Eren rolled his eyes.  _Over-protective helicopter parent._ Eren thought to himself with a smile. "Why?" He asked, instead of replying with his thoughts. Erwin frowned and pulled out of the drive way. 

"That boy has been trouble ever since he started at our school. In the beginning he was fine enough, albeit a bit quiet and if provoked far enough, violent just enough to keep the others off him. Then he became your average grade delinquent." Erwin's scowl was turned toward the road, but even Eren could feel the intensity coming from off him. Eren was actually kind of surprised. Levi had brought some concern for his adopted father before, but the emotion was never really quite  _this_  intense. Erwin was starting his ranting voice now. That happened occasionally. Especially with Levi. "He vandalized the school grounds,  _twice,"_ Ah, Eren recalled those incidents.

He had only heard of the first time by friends since it had happened over the weekend—it had been the bathroom and it had been  _horrifying,_ apparently—but he had seen the second. It was actually quite artfully done. Pasted across the front of the school had been the words 'Fuck you, Eyebrows' neatly printed on the front of the school with several different shades of brown and yellow, along with a thick pair of lines that could be assumed to be the principals eyebrows. The calligraphic words had been spray painted onto the building not with actual spray paint, but a unique substance that wasn't easily washed off, even with paint thinner. The words had only gone away once the school had been painted over until they could fix it more permanently. No one ever really found out if anything in particular had triggered the event. But Erwin was still continuing on, he hadn't seemed to even notice that Eren had been lost in his thoughts,"...and the damned brat pays no respect to his teachers, although he does only do something out right rude when pressed upon." Erwin relinquished grudgingly. Levi may have been rude, but never did it without reason.

"But that doesn't exempt his smoking habit! I don't care if its on the roof! He should not be smoking!" Eren perked up at this bit of information. He hadn't smelled any cigarette smoke on the black haired boy either at gym that one time or in Erwin's office, so this was a new piece of info. Although Eren didn't really liked to be around people who smoked, maybe he could convince Levi to stop. Again, Erwin missed the glazedness of Eren eyes as he fazed out again and returned. The younger boy shook his head, he should really be paying attention. "Then there is the missed classes! Honestly, I don't know how he even stays in his sports teams with how much school he misses! And he has top grades too!" Erwin grumbled, annoyed. Eren made a mental note to ask Armin and Mikasa if they knew what school functions Levi went to. He focused his eyes out of the window. They were almost to the school. Eren continued smiling at Erwin and his grumbling all the way until they pulled into the school parking lot. Erwin took a deep breath, let it out, then gave a winning smile toward his son. 

"Alright. Ready to go?" Erwin asked, no trace of his outburst the entire way here. Eren gave a nod and grabbed his backpack from the backseat. Stepping out of the vehicle with his backpack slung over his shoulder, he smoothly rose out of his seat. Catching the keys that Erwin tossed to him, he strode over to the metal and glass double doors. Sliding the mechanical key into the lock, he waited for the light on the key box to turn green and give a little click, signifying that it was open and unlocked. Leaving the card in the slot so the doors wouldn’t automatically lock his adopted father out in the fall chill, he walked inside the building and headed to his locker a few hallways away. Walking past, the lights slowly flickered on as the motion sensors built into the school detected movement and switched on. Stopping by his locker, he gave a few spins of his combination lock and lifted the latch to open the lightweight peach-colored door. Grabbing his math for today and a binder filled with papers, he gathered them in his arms and closed his door with a firm knock of his hand and closed the clasp on his combination lock. Walking back down the hallways to the office, he idly studied the halls.

Eren may be the principals son, but that didn’t mean he got special attention. If he wanted to be at the school early, he wasn’t allowed to be wandering wherever he wanted unless he had a teacher or TA with him. Since school started at 8:00 and the doors to the school automatically unlocked at 7:30, he had a good half hour to do pretty much whatever he wanted as long as someone was there. Glancing at his binder, he looked up just soon enough to see Mr. Zacharius (or Mike, as Eren and a few other students defiantly called him) shuffling a few pieces of paper around his desk and writing on the whiteboard. Seeing that Eren had caught him and paused, he gave a small wave before continuing his writing. Giving a small wave back, Eren continued on. Given the chance to ruminate a little, Eren gave a small smile as he thought of the history between the two of them. As an up-and-coming middle-schooler, Eren had been a snot nosed brat with a complete disregard for privacy and a healthy respect for authority figures. He had also been completely incapable of giving up his opinions.

Proving him wrong took arduous effort; involving irrefutable sources, citation, experiments proving they are indeed honest sources yet again, spreadsheets, graphs, and facts that couldn’t be countered by hardly even the smallest detail. So, basically, impossible. No one ever really even went through the work of trying to convince him of anything, instead planting a doubt in his mind ahead of time so he’ll research the hell out of it until all arguments and counter-arguments are played out and explained. It had actually been an excellent way to keep him busy as a kid.

So anyway, every fresh faced middle-schooler who came to the school eventually heard about the head-sniffing Mister Zacharius. He was a tall, shaggy-headed blonde who was a genius at cooking. He was also the Foods teacher who sometimes subbed as a ‘lunch lady’ and was quite possibly the greatest master any kid who came there had seen when it came to cooking. He apparently owned a restaurant, but instead of working there, he had decided to get a teaching degree and help poor high schoolers who could manage to burn water become at least halfway decent cooks that could manage a small dinner with three different foods available and not all microwaveable. They had block scheduling, so he always managed to fit all that he needed to teach in a single class.

He was an odd duck, an excellent chef; laid back and helpful, but utterly blind to personal boundaries. He was respectful, but if he needed to be hands-on, he wasn’t afraid to show you the correct way to accomplish whatever it was that you were doing. Personally, Eren thought the only reasons he hadn’t been fired already was because the students who were offended were either shouted down by other students or because Mike sometimes made dishes for the class to sample and they were always some of the best dishes they had ever tasted, although sometimes foreign. He was too laid back to get really worked up against. But the point was that when little-Eren had heard that there was a teacher who went around smelling students heads, it was a just a stretch too far into the imaginative for his young, inexperienced-to-the-world brunet head. So with that information tucked into his pocket (figuratively, of course), he had marched to the class, Mikasa following close behind to prevent trouble, and sat on one of the bar stools set up in the middle of the room around an island.

Eren may have been the only son of the principal, but that hadn’t meant that Eren knew all the teachers and had met them. So this was the first time Eren had met him and waited intently for anything out of the ordinary to happen. The class period started soon after. Instead of actually cooking on the first day there, Mike—as he said they could call him—they went over safety procedures and how to clean properly. Throughout the entire lesson, the only odd spot had been at one point of the discussion as to what actually counted as clean, when Eren had given what he thought was clean, Mike had snorted and given a full bellied laugh, only calming down quite a bit later and everyone was a bit worried because he hadn’t seemed to have breathed in a while. Gasping, he had nodded his head and wiped at his eyes with one of his large hands, telling him he was very meticulous. Eren had looked at him confusedly.

He had simply said that no corners should be dirty and all dishes wiped down twice and dried while they were wet so no stains were on it, ect. A little annoyed, he had demanded to be told what was so funny. The man had looked at him with a smile at the edge of his lips and his laugh still in his glimmering eyes and came over to pat him on the head. Eren had looked at him confusedly again, still trying to figure out what had set the older man off. “Ah, don’t worry about it, just something of an inside joke. Ask your dad about it.” Still pouting, Eren had folded his arms and glared at the teacher. At the look, the shaggy-haired man had only lightly chuckled again and continued the lesson. Eren hadn’t answered anymore questions for the rest of the time, sulkily staring at the black counter top. He had still been smug in the end, though, because this Mike guy hadn’t actually smelt anyone's head and he knew that such an outlandish rumor could have definitely not been true. It was when the bell had rung to get to the next class that it had happened. Right as he was about to leave the classroom door, he had leaned down and sniffed the edges of Erens hair, making small strands by his ear dance across his neck. He had looked up in shock, mouth dropping open to stare slack- jawed at the thoughtfully humming teacher who just so happened to be walking back to his desk at that precise moment, acting like he hadn't a care in the world. Mikasa had had to grab Erens arm to get him to move after several half-way stuttered demands for answers.

Instead of eating his lunch like he had planned on doing after Foods, he had gone straight for Erwin, knowing he’d be eating his lunch in his personal office and probably looking over papers. When he had stormed into the small square room after checking to make sure he wasn’t having a meeting, he had opened his mouth to allow a torrent of questions to flood his mouth and escape in a hardly comprehensible blast. Erwin had looked up, surprised, and had stared as Eren, a little red faced, had explained what had happened while he was in the class. Demanding answers for why the goatee’d man had laughed and why he was smelling peoples heads (now that he had personal proof), Eren had finally calmed down enough to flop into one of the fluffy chairs that Erwin had set in front of his desk and looked expectantly at him, waiting for an answer. Erwin had blinked a couple times, trying to digest the massive information overload.

Eren had waited impatiently for him to understand, fidgeting and pouting at the wall, glancing at his face every once in a while. Finally, Erwin had started chuckling, quietly at first, before finally breaking out into loud and gawffing laughs. Freshly annoyed at being laughed at twice in one day for no reason he knew of, he had sniffed at his father and lifted his nose up haughtily, waiting for the older man to calm himself. Seeing Erens face set Erwin laughing anew, gasping in air just as Mike had. Throwing his hands up in the air, Eren prepared to storm out of the room. Erwin never really lost his composure and moments like this were rare, but Eren would rather he wouldn’t be the cause of the laughter. “Wai, Wait!” Erwin had gasped, still trying to stifle his snickering, flinging an arm out to further prevent Eren from leaving, even if he was already on the other side of the room. Glaring, the young bright-eyed kid had folded his arms and waited for his explanation. Managing to quiet his chortling to the small and occasional giggles, Erwin regained most of his equilibrium to explain. Which hadn’t been very explaintive still.

“That's just Mike. He has an excellent intuition and he tells me he doesn’t mean anything by it except to make sure our students are doing okay. The cleaning is not him making fun of you, just a, as he said, bit of an inside joke between a few of the teachers and a student older than you.” Erens glare had intensified at the non-answer.

“That's not really an explanation.” He had pointed out, tapping an arm with a single finger. Erwin had smiled and shrugged, telling him he was welcome to ask the teacher himself, Mr. Zacharius wouldn’t be offended. The next day he had gone to talk to him a little before class and all the teacher had told him was that he had a very strong and a bit of a abnormal nose, where he could almost scent the emotions and general ‘aura’ of a person and see if they needed help with something or were in trouble. Eren had stared at him in disbelief. A teacher. Had a nose. That could smell auras. Mike must have seen the solidifying belief in the middle-schooler that said he would report the guy for being full on insane, so he had just said that he would prove it. Leaning down till he was crouched in front of him, Mike took a strong sniff of Eren and smiled. Then told him almost exactly what he had been doing that day and his general feelings toward everything that had happened of the day. 

Now, Eren was a firm believer in the fact that not everything could be explained scientifically, at least not with their current technology, so his first immediate thought was that the guy was something impossible. Perhaps not the smartest thing to do was ask the teacher, with a slack jaw, if he was his guardian angel. Mike had blanched and jumped up, waving his hands back and forth in a panicked manner, distressingly telling him that 'no, he was not a guardian angel, not in the least his, and to please not share that theory with anyone because it would cause a very troublesome ruckus. Eren had very quickly come to his senses and had bemusedly told the flailing teacher that he wouldn't share the theory and that he believed him. Sighing in relief, the teacher had nodded and they had shook hands right as the bell rang and people started flooding the hall. A few seconds before people had started soming ionto the class, the tall teacher had just told him to "Think of it as intuition. You have a gut feeling, I smell it with my nose." It still amazed Eren to the nth degree, but he had let it go, and they had gotten along pretty well after that. Then, for some odd reason, he was a little easier on his opinions from then on. Of course, it was only later that he had realized that he had never asked about the second thing. The inside joke. But he ended up always forgetting to ask and something always seemed to some up, so gradually he had just forgotten about it. Until now. 

Eren wondered again about that joke and said to himself that he would ask, finally after 7 years, what all that had been about. He continued to smile as he walked on to the office. He waved to the secretary as she walked into the doors of the school, shivering in a thick coat and clutching her briefcase to her side. Nanaba had always been a bit sensitive to weather. Eren went into the conference room and set up his math. He absently wondered if anything exciting would happen that day as he got started on his half done homework, writing a quick note in the corner of a page to remind himself to ask Erwin about the joke later. 

* * *

 

Hanji had woken up, late as usual, with her clothes set out and a note on her dresser. Hanji always slept like a rock, so after the first few times, Moblit had just did what he could to help her not be late for class and straighten up a bit. Their teachers loved him for it, to say the least. She was always a bit terrifying to confront. It was on the fifth alarm bell and a text chiming throughout the room that finally woke her up. She grasped for the phone, her face still buried underneath a pillow and brought it to her face, shouting as the bright screen just about seemed to slap her in the face. After carefully adjusting her eyes to the brightness, she looked once more at the screen only to suddenly scrabble out of bed and into her clothes, stuffing the note in her pocket and grabbing a piece of gum on her nightstand. She hauled ass to her garage, got her bike and peddled as fast as she could to the school, holding her phone in her mouth with the still wrapped gum between her teeth and the phone. The message was still on the home screen.

From: **Grumpy Munchkin**

Hey, dumbass, you have 2 minutes before class starts. I know your not awake, so haul ass. 

                                                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You lied!" The screech could be heard through several different hallways and possibly through a locked door. The screech was coming from a certain messy haired scientist who was gasping in air and clutching a phone in her hand. She was also pointing accusingly at an impassive faced teen, shorter than she was and his hands in his pockets. 

"Yep." he replied blandly, popping the 'p' the slightest bit to annoy the heaving female. 

"Why?! I was sleeping!" The anguish in the tone sounded more like her favorite experiment had run away more than talking about her sleeping. 

"Well then you should've checked the time then, huh." The goggled girl only groaned and slumped into her boyfriends arms. 

"I'm  _sooooo_   _ **tired."**_   The boy scoffed. "I highly doubt that." The girl, who we know is Hanji, only groaned some more and turned in her boyfriends arms, who of course is Moblit. Levi, the boy now rolling his eyes, only dismissed her and her antics and leaned against the stage they had been standing by. Hanji really did love her dramatics. He had texted the insane women just after he made breakfast for his mom and had gotten to the school right as he did, him on a modified motorcycle and her on her bicycle, clutching the bike railing to safe her life. He was actually closer to the school than she was, but they were both still pretty close.

"I hope you didn't cause any accidents on the way over here." There was always a risk in using this method to get her to school. 

"I almost ran over 2 joggers and a 4 year old kid, does that count?" She asked absentmindedly, her voice muffled in Moblits shirt. Levi gave a sigh through his nose and rubbed his temples. "It's too early in the morning to be dealing with you." Hanji snickered. It was always fun to mess with the munchkin, especially after he told her he was never really sure weather she was serious or not at least half the time. Moblit gave her a light pat on the head, basically telling her that she wasn't being very nice. She looked at him and told him with her eyes that it wasn't very nice what Levi had done either. His raised eyebrow replied that, yes, that was true, but would she have gotten up otherwise? She sniffed haughtily at the pair of boys, but told the raven that she forgave him. He shrugged and looked at his watch. 

"We have 10 minutes to get to class." He told them. Hanji sighed and clutched her boyfriends arm, practically rolling across his body to get to it. He blushed and stammered, but ultimately let her. Levi rolled his eyes once more, but refrained from commenting, instead walking away towards his locker. At the beginning of the year, as they always had since they had become friends, Moblit and Hanji had moved their lockers right next to Levis, trading with a dark haired girl and some cocky senior by the name of Oluo who, after much sputtering and tongue biting, had finally relinquished his locker after Levi had simply left, annoyed at all the commotion. His first class was History, so he headed there to see if there was any assignments he could do for extra credit. Just because he was the bad boy in class doesn't mean he couldn't get good grades. Fuck what other people think. 

Secretly, Levi was actually one of the best in his class, only beat by Hanji in Science and that blonde mushroom head. He had Hanji do him a favor and tell him whenever the school was doing assemblies so he could be gone that day, otherwise he would have had to stand up in front of all those dumbassses and make a fool of himself. Levi had talked to his Band teacher to try and avoid that mess too, but all that he had gotten was a 'Are you crazy?' look and a pat on the head. He hated pats on the head. Just because he was short didn't mean you patted him on the head! Oddly, his band teacher was immune to his glares and only gave Levi a new piece of sheet music he thought he would enjoy for his violin. Levi had sighed and accepted it before thanking him and putting it in his music cubby.

Levi actually played a bit of a variety of instruments, though the list wasn't as long as Hanji's. Violin, piano, French horn (ironic, he knows), hang, harp, flute and saxophone. Most people didn't know he played the harp or the hang, but he figured they didn't need to know. Hanji said he was amazing at the nicely sized metal drum, but he figured it was just because she had only heard it in person from him, so of course she thought he was better than the average person. As far as he knew, only people who had been to his concerts (and therefore people who didn't know him), had ever knew he played the harp and he wanted it to stay that way. People could become so annoying if they thought you were interesting, weather it was good or bad. The flute wasn't something he played too often, he was more of a backup than anything else, but he thought it was an interesting instrument without too many keys, so why not? But right now he was in History class and the stupid teacher was rambling on about some textbook lesson. Most of his History teachers had actually been okay people, but this one bored him out of his mind.  

So he had stood up in the middle of class and left. The teachers back just happened to be turned at the time, so the man only caught the swing of the door as it closed. He glanced around the room confusedly. Then he sighed and said, in a resigned sort of voice,

"Levi." 

* * *

Well, while Levi had been contemplating on leaving the classroom or just drilling himself in the head with his pencil, Armin had been unsuspectingly working on his quarter project. He was advanced in all his necessary classes, exempting his extracurricular's, such as financing or his art class. Really he only took the art class because Eren had insisted that he should. That didn't mean that he was any good at it though. In all honesty, their art teacher lamented his lack in artistic skill constantly. And loudly. It had been a godsend to actually be able to do pottery.  Even if it took a little work. At least Eren had fun. So anyway, here he was, in the library, writing up the finishing touches for his English paper. The only reason he was even still in high school was because he felt it would benefit his life in the long wrong. His grandpa had gone with whatever he wanted, so this was where he was. It was at that moment that Armin would contemplate how wise that choice was for the next few years. "Heeellloooooooo." A voice sung into his ear, startling him enough that he jumped up and hit someone in the face, knocking their glasses off and sending their body away a few steps to avoid any more collisions. 

"Hell! Don't do that!" He yelped, stumbling as his unexpected flight sent him careening off center. He clutched the back of his chair, sending it sliding away from him as it was on wheels. Giving a short shout once more, Armin lost his balance and nearly landed on his face before an arm shot out and caught him by the wrist, causing his feet to slide out from underneath him and set him even farther off balance. He just barely managed to catch the edge of the table on his way down, the hand clutching him not very stable anymore. A couple more stumbled steps later had both him and his assailant standing straight and, in the case of Armin, lightly gasping for breath. He braced his hands on the table to avoid any more falling and sent a glare of his shoulder that could have burned his laptop screen, letters now stamped across the page from his flailing attempts at equilibrium. The she-devil behind him grinned. 

"Well that was an adventure!" she whisper-shouted, sounding exhilarated. Armin looked at her in disbelief. That had not been an adventure. That had not been fun. It had been the exact opposite of fun. It had been _death-defying_ , and he told her so. She only blinked at him a couple times before giggling and chuckling before finally patting him on the shoulder and requesting he talk to her. He sighed. He knew this particular she-devil, and she went by the name of Hanji. He better prepare himself for the worst, expect less than that and hope for Hell that what she asked for wasn't near impossible. And now that he saw that gleam in her eyes, illegal. 

                                                                                              

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hang is basically a hand pan, beautiful instrument and I demand you go listen to a player by the name of Kate Stone on YouTube, she is amazing. Any other questions should be able to be answered in the comment section, and constructive criticism is always appreciated! Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I actually have temporary writes block with my other story, so if there's anyone reading that, I might not update for a bit, bit I promise you, I WILL UPDATE. I have some ideas already, it just isn't coming together very well.


End file.
